


Dan and a Bird

by Shewrites1995



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019)
Genre: F/M, Stephen King - Freeform, doctor sleep, the Shining - Freeform, the overlook hotel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewrites1995/pseuds/Shewrites1995
Summary: Danny Torrance meets a beautiful woman with a shining of her own, similar to his a Abra's but a more physical Shine and he begins to fall for her. -takes place before and during the events of Doctor Sleep- I don't own anything other than my story and my OCs- Danny/ofc
Relationships: Dan 'Danny' Torrance, OFC - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

It was nearing midnight as Isabelle Bishop entered Frazier Hospice. She drew her coat around her scrubs, the cold night air making her breath visible in front of her. It was her first night shift with the new orderly that had recently arrived in town. She shrugged the black headphones off her ears, still playing Read my Mind by The Killers, and stepped into the reception room. Danny Torrance looked up from his place at the desk, using a second to take in the woman that now stood in front of him. Azzie gave an annoyed purr as he ceased patting her and lept down from the desk, stalking down the dim hallway. Dan eyed the girl, she was beautiful. Her light blonde hair fell in waves to her shoulders and her blue eyes and dimples gave off a kind aura about her as she smiled and stretched out her hand for him to shake. The lights mysteriously flickering overhead as their hands touched.  
‘Hi, I’m Isabelle Bishop. You can call me Belle – or Bird – whichever you prefer.’  
‘Danny Torrance. Lovely to meet you.’ He replied. Slightly confused as to her nickname.  
‘Bird was my nickname as a kid, my kid brother started calling me it, because he couldn’t pronounce my name, and so I guess it kind of just stuck.’  
Danny smiled. ‘So I suppose we will be keeping each other company for a while?’  
‘Yeh I suppose so.’ Belle grinned. ‘I will just be doing a lot of cleaning and I will help you where you need it.’  
‘So you’re new to Frazier?’ She added.  
‘I wouldn’t say that I’m very new, just new to this job.’ Danny replied.  
Belle shrugged. ‘I guess you could say I’m an out of towner. I’ve been here less than a month. I’m renting a place on the North end of town.’  
‘I wouldn’t be far then; I’m living in an apartment slightly to the west.’ Danny replied. He hoped he may see more of her outside of work.  
‘Oh great! I hope to see you around town then.’ She exclaimed, flashing him a grin. ‘Anyway I best get to cleaning, I’m going to start mopping the halls if that’s okay with you Dan.’ She suddenly gave a slight frown, as if deliberating something within her head. ‘Is it okay if I call you Dan? Or do you prefer Danny?’  
‘Either is fine.’ He smiled at her, sitting back down at the desk. ‘I may just start going through some files and do a bit of organising around here.’ He sighed. ‘Call me if you need help with anything.’ He added.  
‘Great! I’m going to go find Azzie and give her a bit of a cuddle before I start.’ She beamed. ‘Nice to meet you Dan.’  
And with that she turned on her heels and almost skipped down the hallway and into one of the empty rooms to find Azzie.  
Dan let out a breath he hadn’t realised that he had been holding and ran a hand through his hair.   
She is young a beautiful, what would she see in an old guy like me, your being stupid Dan. He shook his head and got to work on the severely neglected stack of manilla folders that were piled up on the desk in front of him.

Dan looked up from his papers to his watch. It was nearing 3am and time seemed to be moving at a glacial pace. Rubbing his eyes, he yawned. He would be in his bed by six, normally dreading these long shifts and the death that occurred during them. But this shift however, with Belle, was the best he had worked for a while. She was sitting in the break room drinking a coffee and intently reading a large book, her head stuck right into its pages. Dan left the desk stretching his back as he walked down the hall and into the break room. She was so engrossed in her book she didn’t even hear him enter from behind her. Danny’s eyes widened as he blinked a few times trying to see if his mind was playing tricks on him. Belle, completely unaware that the teaspoon in her coffee was swirling around the mug on its own. Her finger hovering above it twirling in circles absentmindedly an inch away from the handle. She must be like me and Abra. She must Shine too. He thought, giving her a quizzical look, and clearing his throat. Belle jumped in her seat, her hand dropping to the table and as the spoon stopped swirling in her mug. She turned to face him, her hand on her heart.  
‘You scared the life out of me Danny!’ She exclaimed. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t even hear you I was off in my own little world.’  
‘I didn’t mean to scare you Belle, I’m sorry.’ Danny apologised. ‘I just wanted to see if you could help me get one of the spare rooms ready for a new patient tomorrow. I’m terribly awful at doing the sheets on the bed.’   
‘Yeh no problem Dan. Let’s hope it makes the time go quicker, I’m so tired. I think my bed is calling me.’ She laughed, throwing back the last bit of her coffee and following him into the empty room.  
As they were tucking the corners under the mattress, he took the opportunity as she turned away to study her. What secret is she hiding? He thought to himself. Should I talk to her through my mind? Would she be able to hear me? No, just wait get to know her, you don’t want to freak her out. You could just be imagining things, its just the night shift, does weird things to your mind. He shook himself out of his own thoughts and finished laying the top sheet on the bed. ‘Thanks for the help Belle.’ He said, sincerely.  
‘Anytime.’ She replied, simply. ‘I may just go check on some of the patients up the other end of the hall, see if they are all okay.’  
‘Thankyou,’ replied Dan. ‘I’ll head off on my break for a bit then get back to folding the clean laundry for the next shift.’ He watched her leave, almost looking forward to his next shift.

He woke in a sweat. Wiping his glistening forehead Danny tried to slow his breathing. It was just another nightmare. Each night they were exactly the same. He saw himself as a young boy, peddling around the sinister halls of the Overlook Hotel, around and around, each time stopping in front of room 237. He saw himself opening the door slowly and peering inside. Every time he awoke in a sweat, panting and checking the time on his alarm clock. This morning it read 10am. He hadn’t gotten much sleep since he had finished his shift at the Hospice. Dick Halloran had taught him how to keep the ghosts locked up within his mind, but they still invaded his dreams. He looked over the chalkboard on the far wall. Abra had left another message for him again. In white letters was written Who’s the girl? He slowly got out of his bed and grabbed a piece of chalk from atop of his dresser. He wrote back, next to the most recent message to him. Her name is Belle, she works with me. He wrote back. Within five minutes another message from Abra appeared on the board. She Shines like us. It said simply. Dan picked up the chalk and replied. I know. I suspected she did. I haven’t asked her yet. Abra always seemed to know more than she was told, her Shine was stronger than anyone. Bird is different in her own way. You should ask her. Abra added.   
Danny smiled to himself. She already knew Belle’s nickname.   
Shouldn’t you be getting ready for school? He wrote.   
No reply.   
He chuckled to himself, heading into the bathroom to get ready to help Billy out at the miniature model village in town. He hummed to himself as he got ready to shower already looking forward to his shift tonight.

She was already moping the floors as Dan walked through the front doors into the hospice around midnight. He knew because he could hear her muffled music coming out of her headphones as she worked. He rounded the corner to the hall and peeked around. Danny smiled as she danced around crazily to the beat of the music not realising that he was even there. But what surprised him the most was the moment she let go of the mop handle as she twirled around in a circle, the mop stood up straight by itself moping on its own accord before she grabbed it and used it as a mic. He smiled at the sight of her. So young and carefree and beautiful, too good for him. She was facing the opposite way to him as he called out her name, not too loud as to scare her but loud enough to grab her attention over the music. She didn’t hear him. Danny swallowed, preparing himself. Belle. He spoke in his head, directing his voice to hers. She looked up, still not noticing him behind her at the far end of the hall. Belle. He spoke again in his head. She looked around, confused, spotting him leaning casually against the wall his hands in his pockets.   
‘Was…was that you?’ She stammered.   
He simply nodded, smiling warmly at her.  
‘I thought I was the only one.’ She said, surprised.  
‘I’ve had my shine since I was a little boy.’ He replied walking over to her.  
‘I didn’t know what it was until I was at least ten.’ She looked up at him, her blue eyes staring up at his. ‘ I just knew that I could move things with my mind and communicate telepathically. I never knew you had a name for it.’  
‘Well,’ Dan replied. ‘It’s nice to meet someone else with a shine, to have someone to talk to.’  
Belle scrunched her eyebrows together. ‘Do you know anyone else that can shine?’   
‘Yes.’ Dan added. ‘A girl called Abra who I have only talked to through writing on the blackboard on my wall, and a man I used to know who is dead now. He taught me about it.’  
Dan suddenly looked defeated looking down at his shoes.   
Belle grabbed his hand and held it as he looked at her eyes. They were full of understanding and empathy. She too had lost people that she cared about.  
The lights above them suddenly flickered as they looked up. Belle suddenly retracting her hand. The warmth left Dan’s body as he realised how much he felt comforted by her touch.  
He looked past her down the hall and saw Azzie enter the room on the right of the hallway. That was Mr. Meyers room. The poor man had a terminal cancer and deep down he knew it was almost his time. Azzie just seemed to know too.   
‘Sorry Bird, can you excuse me for a moment, I just have to see Mr. Meyers for a moment.’ Dan said.   
She nodded in quiet understanding as he followed Azzie into the patient’s room. Smiling to herself because he used her nickname. The man that the patients called Doctor Sleep had to comfort a new patient that would be meeting Death tonight.

It was almost the end of his shift as Dan sat at the desk sorting through some paperwork after the coroner came to pick up the patient. He sighed, leaning back into his chair, and closing his eyes.   
A shadow appeared, hovering over him as he opened his eyes, he was greeted by Belle smiling down at him over the desk. She suddenly looked apprehensive as she went to speak.  
‘Dan I wasn’t sure how or if to tell you, but I need you to know something about me.’ She said, looking nervously into his eyes.  
He looked suddenly worried. ‘You can tell me anything Belle.’  
‘I think I’ll have to show you.’ She replied. ‘I’m not sure how I came to be able to do this. I suppose it’s the shine, it just happened one day. I learnt to control it.’  
He sat up straight, looking at her quizzically.   
‘Here goes nothing.’ Belle said. In an instant she vanished, not like a fade out kind of vanish, but a see her one moment then blink and she’s gone. His eyes widened. She appeared not half a second later, body draped over the edge of the desk in front of him looking at him upside down casually.  
‘Belle,’ He replied, clearly still shocked. ‘I didn’t even know this was possible. I don’t think even Abra can do this.’  
Still looking at him from upside down where she lay, he blinked, and she was gone again. This time she appeared in less than a second sitting on his lap. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and Danny could feel the blush creeping from his cheeks up to his ears. Hoping she wouldn’t noticed he turned his head away.   
‘You’re not mad at me?’ She probed. ‘Like you don’t think I’m some sort of freak?’  
He looked back to her. ‘Not at all. I think it’s kind of cool.’ He grinned.  
‘Cool?’ She laughed; her apprehension gone completely.  
Her laugh was completely melodic, she was beautiful. He suddenly was aware at how close their faces were. Those beautiful lips were so close.  
‘Where do you want to go.’ She asked. Her question snapping him out of his daze.   
‘Excuse me?’ Dan asked.  
‘Where do you want to go. Anywhere in the world?’ She repeated.  
It only took him a minute to think of a city he had always wanted his parents to take him to. San Francisco.   
‘I would love to see the Golden Gate Bridge.’ He replied.   
‘Hold onto me’  
The next moment the wind hit is face. He was suddenly cold. Wrapping his arms around his body, he shivered and suddenly felt nauseous. Belle was still holding onto his hand as they stood on top of the Golden Gate Bridge in the night. ‘It will pass.’ She said to him, nonchalantly.  
‘When I said I wanted to see the bridge this isn’t quite what I had in mind.’ He laughed nervously.  
She looked out over the glimmering lights of the bay city and turned towards him.  
‘Hey! When will you ever be able to see San Francisco like this ever, this is a prime view?’ She joked.  
Dan looked down over the edge, suddenly regretting his choice. He stepped back from the edge and looked over the city. ‘It’s beautiful, thank you.’  
‘Don’t mention it.’ Belle replied. ‘Where next? Perhaps the Eiffel Tower, Big Ben… the pyramids maybe?’  
‘Surprise me.’ Danny replied, grabbing her hand.  
She thought for a second and then closed her eyes. Next second, they were looking at the pyramids in Egypt. Somewhere Belle had always wanted to go.  
‘Wow,’ he breathed.  
‘I know.’ She added. ‘We better get back.’  
No time had passed as they appeared back at Frazier Hospice standing in the foyer. As they stood their hands clasped together, the front doors slid open and in walked their replacements for the early morning shift.  
‘Can I drive you home Belle?’  
‘I love that.’ She replied. ‘Let’s just say I didn’t drive myself here today.  
He smiled knowingly at her.


	2. Abra

The next afternoon Danny was working with Billy at the miniature railway when he felt a tingling within his head, a familiar sensation. He stood there, staring into the distance before turning around.  
He realised from a distance that the girl standing on the footpath was Abra Stone, the girl he had been talking with through the blackboard.  
‘Billy.’ Danny said, giving him a wave and a slight point in the direction of Abra as he walked towards her. Billy nodded to him, placing down the flower box, craning his neck to see what Dan was doing.  
Dan followed Abra to sit on a parch bench, taking of his baseball cap as he sat down next to her.  
You can hear me. She said in her head to him.  
‘Lets just use our outside voices, alright?’ He spoke to her.  
She shrugged off her backpack.  
‘You tracked me down?’ He added.  
‘It was easier than I thought.’ Abra smiled. ‘Like GPS but in my head.’  
‘Look I don’t mean any offence but,’ he paused, looking around. ‘This day and age a grown man sitting with a teenage girl on a park bench…’  
‘I’m Abra Stone,’ she interrupted. ‘ And if anyone asks, you’re my Uncle, my Uncle Dan.’  
The shook hands. ‘And that’s not even a lie.’ She added. ‘Not totally. You’re magic, like me.’ She smiled.  
Danny slightly shook his head. ‘I don’t know about magic.’ He leant in slightly as to not be overheard. ‘I always called it the shining, and yeah we both shine, and so does Bird. Do your parents know?’ He asked.  
‘About my shine?’ She thought for a moment. ‘They don’t talk about it.’  
Danny looked down at his hands.   
‘Or if I use it,’ she added. ‘They look at me different.’  
‘When I was a kid, I didn’t understand the Shining. I called it Tony, thought it was my imaginary friend.’ Danny said. Abra smiled.  
‘I thought you were my imaginary friend.’ She replied. ‘For a long time.’  
Danny smiled back.  
‘How many of us are out there?’ She asked. ‘I mean other than Bird.’  
Danny thought for a moment. ‘There’s a lot of people who have a little bit of shine and don’t even know it. They always seem to come home with flowers when their wives are sad, or they do well in a school test they didn’t even study for. But I’ve only met a few people in the world who knew they shined.’  
‘They baseball boy shined.’ Abra added. ‘His name was Bradley Trevor.’  
She reached inside her backpack and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Dan. He opened it.  
‘These people,’ she began. ‘they look like people anyway, they took him. And they ate him.’  
Dan looked at her, concerned.   
‘They ate his shine.’ She said, angrily.  
‘You could feel it?’   
‘They could feel me.’ Abra said. ‘If you could get something of his if you could go to Iowa…’  
‘Whoa, whoa, hang on...’ He interrupted.  
‘…I could help you find him.’ She added. ‘Then his parents would know where he was. They could bury him right at least. We could also get his glove. If I could touch that glove, I could track them.’  
‘Easy, easy.’ Dan urged, her voice was getting louder, more intent.  
‘Because Barry the Chunk, I think that was his name. For a while before they killed him, he was wearing it.’ She looked at Danny expectantly, waiting for his reply.  
Dan just put his baseball cap back on, Abra still looking at him. ‘Abra, go home. Don’t chase these people. Don’t aggravate them. And whatever you do don’t attract their attention. Find something, anything, well almost anything, to stop that shine of yours. Keep your head down and hope to God that these people or anything like them, that they don’t see you. If they see you, they come back.’   
He looked at her. ‘Abra, do you hear me?’   
She looked down at her feet. ‘Abra, they come back. Keep your head down, stay safe.’ He got up and began to walk always before turning around to face her. ‘I’m sorry.’  
She sat there before grabbing her things and heading home.

Later that night, Danny had finished his shift at Tiny Town and was now sitting on his bed. He didn’t have any shift tonight at the Hospice, which meant neither did Belle.  
A loud voice interrupted his thoughts.  
Uncle Dan! Uncle Dan, I hurt her! Yelled Abra in his head. I really hurt her! I hurt her and she deserved it. And that’s not the best part. The best part is…The best part is I got in her head. Dan looked into the vacant room ahead of him, startled. I got in her head. Abra repeated. Uncle Dan? Are you there? Can you hear me?  
‘Oh God Abra.’ He said to himself, quietly. ‘What have you done?’  
He got up and went to write on the blackboard but stopped himself. ‘Just talk to the kid. If we’re gonna do this, then let’s do this.’  
He concentrated and spoke. Hi Abra.  
Abra shot up in her own bed. ‘I can hear you.’ She said to herself.  
Dan spent most of the night pacing. Frustrated. Now they knew who she was, how could she be so reckless? He looked at the clock. 11pm.   
What’s wrong Dan? Said a voice. It was Belle’s.  
I can feel you’re frustrated; did you want to talk?   
Danny sat on the edge of his bed. I’m okay. Just can’t sleep. That was a lie, he hadn’t tried.  
Would you like to meet me for a drink? She asked him with her mind.  
I don’t drink, but thanks for the offer I could use some company.  
Should I come get you? She asked.  
It’s okay, I’ll walk. The White Hart a few blocks away?  
See you soon. She replied.


	3. Drinks

She shrugged off her leather jacket as she entered the bar, hanging it on the cloak hook near the door. Belle’s eyes scanned the bar for her friend, spotting him sitting at a booth on the far side of the room. She had gone for a casual look, a brown leather jacket, black jeans and a white tee and had done her air in two braids. Belle finished her look with a touch of nude lipstick, not wanting to seem like she had tried too hard. Danny saw her and waved, smiling. She sat down opposite him and saw he and already ordered a water for himself. He noticed her looking at his drink and reached into his pocket, pulling out an eight-year coin that represented his sobriety. His dad would have been proud.  
She nodded, impressed. ‘ That’s a brave thing you have done, I’m impressed, its not easy to give up alcohol.’  
And with that she walked over to the bar and ordered herself a pint of Guinness.  
‘I hope you don’t mind too much.’ She said, slightly worried of what he might think of her.  
‘Not at all.’ Danny replied. ‘I talked to Abra today, in person.’ He looked at her, trying to gauge her reaction.  
Belle took a sip of her beer and shrugged. ‘I thought you might. When I felt that you were frustrated, I sensed it had something to do with her.’  
He shifted uncomfortably. ‘There are bad people who know who she is, and they know what she can do. They’ve killed people like us before and they steal their shine.’  
Belle frowned. ‘Do they know about you and me?’  
‘No, I don’t think so. Abra told me they killed a young boy and took his shine in Iowa.’ She shook his head slightly, looking around to make sure no-one overheard.  
The bar was almost empty apart from a few regulars and some young guys playing pool, no doubt trying to impress some girls. No-one seemed to take notice of their conversation.  
He continued. ‘Abra said if I could get his glove back that she could track them. Then his parents could also give him a proper burial.’  
‘And you think that if you do that they will come after her?’ Belle quizzed, throwing back her beer, hoping it would make her feel less scared.  
‘I think they already are. That’s the thing.’ Dan said. ‘Abra hurt their leader with her mind. They know where she lives now.’  
‘Dan, we have to help Abra. Give that boy some justice and stop them doing this to anyone else.’  
‘I know. I was thinking of asking Billy for some help, he owns the Tiny Town where I work during the day. He’ll understand. He can help me find the little boy.’ Dan replied, leaning forward to her.  
‘I want to come.’ Belle replied, also leaning closer to him. ‘I can help, I can’t jump us all there, I’ve only jumped you and that was already hard enough.’  
‘Is that what you call it?’ Dan asked. ‘Jumping?’  
‘Yes, I gave it a name, like you did our Shine.’ Belle added, leaning back in the booth, and finishing off her beer. ‘I’m gonna get another.’  
She returned a few minutes later with a fresh beer, this time sitting alongside Danny.  
‘I’m coming.’ Belle said, bluntly.   
‘No it’s too dangerous, I don’t want them finding out about you. I wouldn’t forgive myself if you got hurt.’ He looked away.  
‘Please.’ She pleaded, placing her hand on his chin, and turning his face to meet hers. ‘I promise I can take care of myself; I can help you.’ She took her hand away.  
He shook his head. His face burning from her touch. ‘No.’  
‘Let’s talk about it tomorrow then.’ She grinned, clearly not taking no for an answer.  
Danny sighed.

Roughly five beers later, Belle was swaying as she made her way back to the booth to Dan. She slid in, spilling some her beer on the table. ‘No!’ She gasped, ‘My precious liquid gold.’ Belle giggled and hiccupped.  
‘I think it’s time to get you home.’ Dan said, knowing she would regret it in the morning. He brought his arm around her shoulder and took her beer off her, setting it down on the table. ‘You’ll regret it tomorrow morning Belle.’  
‘You’re such a gentleman, but I’m only slightly wasted, alcohol only slightly affects me.’ She laughed as she bopped him on the nose with her finger.  
He chuckled. ‘Okay Belle, time to go.’ Dan waved his hands at her, ushering her to stand up, as he grabbed her jacked and put it over her shoulders.  
Belle wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him into a hug. ‘Your so lovely.’ She slurred.  
Dan’s face went tomato red as he stepped back and held her arm over his shoulder as he helped her outside and down the street to her apartment. The cold night air was biting at his face and she stumbled against him muttering something no coherent into his ear. God, she smells lovely, he thought to himself.  
Belle gave a quick point in the direction of an apartment block not too far from the bar and entered the code to the front door. It took at least four wrong attempts as she kept mashing two numbers together at a time. Danny couldn’t help but laugh at her attempts. ‘Don’t laugh at me Danny!’ She joked, her eyes slightly drooping.   
‘What would you do without me?’ Danny joked.  
She smiled, and leaned up, pecking his cheek. Danny flushed and held his hand up to the spot where her lips were. He was seriously falling for this girl.  
They reached the top of the staircase and she pulled out her keys from her jacket pocket rather awkwardly before he took them and placed them in the lock. Belle shushed him for now reason as she flicked on the light and stumbled into her apartment. He took in the space for a second as she turned the lights on. The apartment was small and cosy, with a double bed against the wall and a small kitchenette on the other side of the space. A small brown leather couch was tucked in the other corner facing a TV. The place was full of pot plants, photographs and tiny string fairy lights that were hung over her window. Small souvenirs were placed throughout, no doubt keepsakes from her many trips overseas. It was easy enough for her, she didn’t even need a passport. She shrugged off her jacket and let it fall to the floor before diving on top of her bed dramatically and snuggling into the pillows. Danny smiled at the sight and tenderly drew up a throw blanket over her small form.  
‘I love you.’ Belle mumbled into her pillows, not opening her eyes.  
Dan laughed, feeling his heartbeat faster at the words. He hoped she had meant it, whether she was drunk or not.  
He walked over to the door, ‘goodnight little love, sleep it off.’ He said lovingly as he flicked of the lights and closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture Belle to look like Teresa Palmer, if you need a face to envision   
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Baseball Boy

The next night at 4am Dan visited Billy and told him everything about himself, Bird and Abra, their Shine and the baseball boy. He had asked for Billy’s help and so they loaded the shovels into the trunk of Billy’s car and headed in the direction Abra had told them in his head. Danny hadn’t told Belle that they were going tonight, he didn’t want her to get involved.  
Dan was driving as the sun had just come up, Billy asleep in the seat next to him.  
How’s it going? Asked Abra in his head. Dan looked in the rear view and Abra sitting in the back seat looking at him. ‘Oh hey. Shouldn’t you be getting ready for school?’  
‘Yeah, but I wanted to tag along.’ She replied.   
He knew it was just her astral self, projected in the car, but she was still sitting at home on her bed. ‘How long have you been driving?’  
‘A few hours or so.’ Dan answered, eyes planted firmly on the road. ‘We should get there tonight. Late.’  
‘Who’s that?’ Abra asked.   
Dan looked over to Billy. ‘He’s my friend. Maybe my best friend.’  
‘Just like Bird is your friend.’ She suggested, smiling.  
‘You don’t miss a trick, do you?’ He joked.  
Abra changed the subject. ‘You should have seen her face. She was scared Uncle Dan. Scared like all those kids were scared, all those kid’s she’s killed. She was so mad and so scared that I got in.’  
Dan glanced in the rear-view mirror. ‘That was a new trick. I’ve never done that before.’ She added.  
‘Yeah, me neither. What was it like?’ Dan asked.  
‘Like a library.’ Abra replied. ‘I guess we’re all libraries inside.’  
Dan nodded. ‘How’d you do it?’  
‘Like this. Just a little push…’  
Suddenly Danny lost control of the car, the tires screeched as he fought to regain control, his mind flashing with images of the Overlook Hotel. Abra could see it too, all the locked boxes in his mind.  
‘Abra!’ Dan yelled, as he gained control of the car.  
‘Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!’ She apologized over and over.  
Dan looked over to Billy, who had woken up in all the commotion, but then laid his head back down against the headrest and fell back asleep.  
‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.’ Abra apologized again.  
‘It’s okay.’  
‘What were all those boxes.’ She asked, curiously.  
He looked back at her. ‘Nothing.’  
‘Liar.’ She said simply.  
‘When I was a kid, younger than you, I bumped into something like these things, that ate like they do. Only it wasn’t a person, it was a place. They closed it down after, and let it rot. But the things that lived there, they…Don’t go poking around in there again.’  
‘Okay, I won’t. I promise.’ Abra said, still looking at him from the back seat.  
The vision of Abra left the car as her mum called her to get ready for school. Dan looked back to the road, inhaling, and running a hand through his hair.  
‘Boo!’ Came a voice from the backseat, only this time it wasn’t Abra, it was Belle. She was in physical form; having thought of Danny she could jump to the exact spot where he was. She was dressed in blue Levi’s and a navy jacket. Her hair hung in waves, she looked better off than the night before.  
‘Nice try Belle.’ He said. ‘What are you doing here?’  
‘I’m slightly hurt Danny.’ She said, holding her hand over her heart, feigning shock. ‘I can handle myself; you didn’t tell me you were leaving so soon.’  
‘I don’t want you to see this, we are going to find the boy.’ Dan replied, looking back at her.  
At that moment Billy awoke, almost jumping out of his skin. ‘Where did she come from?’ He asked Danny, who looked over at him.  
Belle leaned forward between the two front seats and extended her hand through to Billy. ‘I’m Belle, or Bird, whichever you prefer. Abra likes to call me Bird though.’  
‘Nice to meet you. Dan told me about you, I just didn’t know you could appear like that. That’s some witchy magic stuff.’  
‘Not really just part of my Shine.’ She replied, as she sat back into the seat. ‘Thankyou for the help last night Danny, I was a bit of a mess.’   
‘No worries, happy to.’ Dan replied, smiling.  
Billy just raised an eyebrow facing Dan with a smirk. Dan just shook his head slightly, laughing.

They drove into the night. Belle had fallen asleep and was laying across the back seat. Dan smiled as he looked at her, she was sleeping so peacefully.  
‘Hey, I think we’re here.’ Billy said, looking out the window. Dan pulled the car up in front of an old sign. It read; Lamerk Industries, Ethanol Plant, Closed until further notice.  
‘Okay.’ He replied. ‘I’ll see if I can get her.’ He closed his eyes and concentrated on Abra.   
‘Abra?’   
Billy watched him still slightly confused about the whole Shining situation.  
‘That’s the sign,’ she replied in his head. ‘Pull round the back.’  
‘She says to pull around back.’ Danny relayed to Billy.   
‘And I’ll tell you when to stop.’ Abra added.  
‘She’ll tell us when to stop.’ He said to Billy. As Billy drove forward into the night.  
‘I gotta tell you Danno, I don’t know whether I hope your right or wrong about this. I mean, if you’re wrong, my friend is crazy. I mean, full-blown…mental breakdown, imaginary-monsters-killing-imaginary-kids bonkers. But, you know, I…I can work with that. If you’re right though…’  
‘I know.’ Dan replied looking at Billy. ‘It’s much worse.’  
They parked the car, leaving the lights on. Dan reached behind him, and nudged Belle awake. As much he didn’t want her to see this, he knew she would be mad at him if he didn’t wake her.  
Her eyes fluttered open. ‘Are we here?’ She croaked.  
‘Yes…unfortunately.’ Danny replied, tucking a stray hair of hers behind her ear.   
She leaned into his touch. All three of them got out, Billy grabbed two shovels from the trunk and handed one to Dan. They all stood over what they could see was a freshly turned area of dirt. Pausing to look at one another.  
‘You should go home.’ Dan said to both of them.  
‘What?’ Billy asked.  
‘No not you. Abra.’  
‘I can handle it.’ Said Abra’s astral form to Danny.  
‘That’s what I told him.’ Replied Belle to Abra, rolling her eyes.  
‘No. We’ll take it from here.’  
Billy looked into the nothingness, and then back at Dan.  
‘Okay, its just us.’ Dan replied.  
The two began digging as Belle watched on. One shovel load after another.  
‘You smell that?’ Dan asked Billy.  
‘Used to hunt. I ever tell you that?’ Billy replied.  
‘No.’  
Billy look up from his digging. ‘Deer.’ He added. ‘This one summer, I clipped this buck. I was tracking it for two days, I got the shot, clipped him. He ran off, I went after. Figured he wasn’t gonna last long. Then he vanished.’ He paused, panting. ‘Just up and evaporated. Not a trace. Truly baffling. Five days later, I’m trying a different spot, miles away. I come around looking for a spot for a blind, then I smelled him. Smelled him. Found that buck holed up to a hollow trunk. Dead for days. The smell… Never hunted a day since. This is the same smell.  
Dan swallowed, as they continued digging.  
‘Hold on.’ Belle said, suddenly, after about ten minutes of the two digging.  
Dan looked at her, perplexed.   
‘Let me try something.’ She added.  
Dan hesitated. Billy looked at her, sceptically.  
‘Stand back a bit.’ Belle said.  
Again Dan hesitated but both of them taking a step back, resting on their shovels.  
Belle cleared her throat, and took a deep breath in. She raised her arms that were resting by her sides, palms up at waist height. She slowly began raising her arms higher, slightly shaking, her eyes closed in concentration. Both men looked at her wide eyed.   
As she did, the ground began to slightly shake in front of them, the dirt and rocks tumbling over themselves as the hole began to become deeper. Dan studied her face. A small drop of blood had started to fall out of her nose, like what she was doing was draining her.  
‘Belle, stop.’ He pleaded. But she kept going, as what appeared to be a pair of shoes of a young boy appeared out of the ground. Belle suddenly dropped to the ground, exhausted she closed her eyes, as the darkness creeped in.  
‘Belle!’ Danny exclaimed. He rushed over, checking for a pulse, and realising she had just fainted from the exhaustion.  
Billy knelt down near the feet and started wiping away the dirt on his hands and knees, as Dan began to join in.  
‘Oh my God!’ Billy exclaimed, pulling away shocked.  
They were both uncovering a small child’s hand, wiping away more dirt and uncovering a face.  
They both gagged. Dan relieved that Belle didn’t have to witness this. They both turned away gagging, Billy stumbling over and throwing up a few feet away.   
Danny covered his mouth as he cleared away more dirt from the boy’s lifeless, grey face. Struggling to grab the baseball glove left next to the body. Once he had it, he stumbled quickly away.  
‘Fuck.’ Billy said, holding his nose. ‘Fuck Danno. What the fuck? They didn’t even bury him that deep really.’  
‘I’m sorry Billy.’ Dan said, as they looked at the body.  
‘What did you get us into.’ Billy sighed.  
They pulled off their gloves. Billy picked up the shovels and popped the trunk before hopping in the front seat. Dan gently picked up Belle from the ground holding her bridal style as he placed her across the back seat of the car. He hopped in next to Billy and the two drove though the night, horrified at what they had uncovered.  
The sun had slowly started to rise as they drove home. ‘The people who did that…’ Billy started.  
‘They’re not people.’ Finished Danny.  
‘No. No, they ain’t.’ Agreed Billy. ‘Anyone do that to a little boy, they ain’t people.’   
Did you get it? Asked Abra in Dan’s mind, appearing in the back seat next to Belle.  
Dan looked in the rear-view. ‘Yeah we got it.’  
‘Is she back?’ Asked Billy. Dan nodded.  
‘We’re heading back to you. We’ll be back in the morning. We gotta stop to make.’  
Billy looked at Dan slightly confused but said nothing.  
‘I need to show your parents what’s happening.’ Said Dan.  
‘No.’ Replied Abra, defiantly.  
‘Yeah.’   
‘No.’ Said Abra, again. ‘They almost think I’m normal. If I tell them, they’ll…’  
‘Rose will go through them to get to you. You know that don’t you?’ Dan added. ‘She’ll cut them down without a second thought. She’s coming Abra. They need to know.’  
Abra sighed.  
‘Is Bird okay?’ Abra asked, looking down at Belle, who was still passed out.  
‘Yeah, she’ll be okay, she really helped us.’ Dan said, eyes fixed to the road.  
The next second, Abra’s astral self vanished, leaving just Billy, Dan, and Belle in the car.  
‘So, what’s this stop we gotta make?’ Asked Billy.   
‘You still got those old deer rifles?’ Dan asked, looking across to Billy. Billy looked back at him, concerned.


	5. Snakebite Andi

The meeting with Abra’s father hadn’t gone exactly to plan in the beginning, however he had calmed down and listened to what Dan and Abra had to say. It was better to let them know what was happening, since a cult was trying to take away his daughter to steal her shine.  
They entered Abra’s bedroom, taking a look around.  
‘This is the only room she saw?’ Asked Dan.  
‘That’s right.’ Replied Abra. ‘And I made a few changes. Hid a few things.’  
‘Alright.’ Dan Began, quietly contemplating their next move in his head. ‘Well they’ll be trying to track you, trying to catch on.’  
He looked over to the bunny toy on her bed and then back to Abra. ‘And you’re gonna let them.’  
‘Are you crazy?’ Abra said, her eyes widening.  
‘Possibly, but you’re gonna let them, and then your gonna try and do a little trick.’  
She smiled. ‘A magic trick?’  
Once Dan had explained the plan and made sure everyone understood, they got back into Billy’s car and headed to the woodland campsite on the outskirts of town. Belle sat in the backseat with Abra who had astral projected from her kitchen, where she was actually safely at home with her father. Dan still wasn’t happy about Belle coming with them, but deep down he knew she could handle herself. She never took no for an answer. Billy was riding up the front with Dan as they pulled into the empty campground. Abra’s eyes were closed in concentration. ‘They’re following us.’  
‘Concentrate. You gotta keep it up till they land.’ Replied Dan, looking in the rear view.  
‘I know.’ Abra said simply. Belle, Dan, and Billy stepped out of the old Toyota, closing the doors.  
‘This should work.’ Dan said, looking around.  
‘Good blinds over there, and there.’ Said Billy, pointing as he opened the trunk to grab the rifles.  
‘They still closed?’ Danny asked.  
‘Getting closer, I think.’ Abra replied. ‘This is tough.’  
‘I know. I know. How much longer?’ Asked Dan, looking around at the trees.’  
Not long later, about fifteen minutes later, the watched the RV pull in from their hiding spot behind the trees. Dan grabbed Belle’s hand and squeezed it, giving her a look of reassurance.  
As the members of the cult exited the RV, a girl with blonde hair placed her hands behind her back and almost stalked over to Abra, confidently. Abra was sitting cross-legged on top of a park bench, her eyes closed. The members of the group fanned out around the girl, one guy hiding a gun behind his back. No doubt there were more weapons.  
‘You look relaxed.’ Said the blonde-haired girl, almost mockingly. ‘You feel relaxed, don’t you, Abra?’  
Belle realising that the girl was using some kind of manipulation to make Abra feel how she wanted her to feel.  
‘I guess.’ Abra replied, looking at the girl.  
‘You should. Just relax.’ She added, a syringe in her hands behind her back. ‘We’re friends.’  
‘You’re friends.’ Repeated Abra.  
‘That’s right.’ Affirmed the girl. ‘Just friends. And we wanna take you to meet more friends. Good friends.’  
She grabbed Abra’s neck and plunged the syringe in, chuckling. ‘Well, shit, the way they talked you up, I was thinking it would be a little harder than that.’  
One of the men chuckled behind her. As he did, the girl turned back to where Abra was sitting, but instead of Abra, her rabbit toy had taken her place.  
‘The fuck!’ The girl yelled, confused.  
‘Parlour tricks. Just fuckin’ parlour tricks...’ Said the man, angrily.  
Next second, he fell to the ground , the sound of gunshots startling the group as they pulled out their own weapons. The sounds of re-loading could be heard in the distance as Dan and Billy hid behind the trees. The group started shooting back, but Billy was a great shot, hitting his target each time. One of the men screaming as he hit the ground, his face shrivelling and finally turning to dust, releasing any stolen shine that was left in him. The girl ran back into the RV for cover. Before she could make it, Billy aimed and shot her in the shoulder. The girl stumbled to the ground but kept running. Abra appeared in front of her. You deserve it. All of you. Said Abra.  
Belle jumped and appeared next to a woman pulling the blade out of the woman’s belt, she stabbed the woman in the neck before she even had a chance to turn around and aim her gun at Belle. She jumped back to Dan and Billy, nodding her head at him. Slowly, with their rifles still pointed in the direction of the group the three of them headed towards the RV. A man they hadn’t seen darted out from behind the RV, striking Belle in the back of the head with a branch. She didn’t even see it coming as she fell the ground, unconscious. Dan yelled, running forward, and shot the man before he could even aim his gun. The man screamed, and like the others turned to dust.  
Dan knelt down beside Belle, feeling for a pulse but she was knocked out cold.   
He and Billy pointed their rifles at the door of the RV as Dan went to take a shot at the blonde girl as she peered out the window. But the gun clicked, realising that he was out of bullets, Dan fumbled, trying frantically to replace them. ‘Oh fuck.’ He whispered to himself.  
She opened the door. ‘Stop.’  
Dan stared at her eyes, stopping what he was doing, unable to look away as she stepped closer to him.  
‘I just got one question for you, sweetie.’ She cooed. ‘Aren’t you sleepy?’  
Danny dropped his gun.  
‘You’re sleepy.’ She repeated as Danny knelt further down. ‘Sleep.’   
Still staring at each other, Dan seemed to be able to fight off her hypnotism.  
‘Sleep!’ She said, angrily. And with that he collapsed to the ground, unable to fight it.  
At her home Abra gasped. Wake up! Uncle Dan! She yelled in her head. Wake up!  
Dan opened his eyes, gasping. The girl stood over him with his rifle pointed at him.  
‘Fucking men.’ She spat, angrily. ‘Fucking men.’ As she aimed the gun near his chest, getting ready to pull the trigger.  
Danny screwed up his eyes, looking away, waiting for the inevitable.  
Suddenly a gunshot sounded, Danny looking up as the girl clutched her neck, stumbling away from him and dropping the rifle, gasping. Billy appeared from around the RV, his rifle still pointed at her, he reloaded shooting her again. The blonde dropped to the ground, snarling as her skin started to die.  
‘Stay back Billy.’ Warned Danny, still laying on the ground.  
As she started to die, the girl uttered her last words to Billy. ‘Kill yourself.’  
Billy, in a trance, cocked his gun and turned it up under his chin.  
‘No!’ Screamed Dan, as he rushed towards Billy. ‘Billy!’ But it was too late. Billy pulled the trigger.  
Laughing, the girl withered on the ground, her flesh slowly disintegrating as she disappeared into a cloud of dust. Danny’s eyes watering as he leaned over his dead friend.  
There’s one missing! Urged Abra, in Dan’s head.   
I didn’t see the Crow, where’s the Crow? She gasped as her hand flew to hold her neck.  
Back at her house, Rose the Hat’s second-in-command was standing beside holding a syringe in her neck. Her dad dead on the floor. ‘Hello Abra.’ He said. She passed out.  
‘Abra!’ Dan yelled into the distance, trying to find her in his head. Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow this if you enjoy reading!


	6. The Kiss

Dan knelt back over Belle, as she groaned, holding her head in pain as she sat up slowly.  
She looked up at Dan and could see the pain in his eyes. Looking towards the RV she saw Billy lying on the ground, blood pooled around him. ‘No…Billy!’ She gasped, as she attempted to stand up, only to clutch her head, Danny catching her as she started to fall back down.  
‘Woah, easy. Easy.’ He said to her, as Dan helped her back to her feet.  
‘She killed him. Didn’t she?’   
Danny nodded, solemnly. ‘Crow has taken Abra. We have to get to her.’  
‘Okay, let’s get back to her place, see what we can find.’  
They grabbed the rifles and got back into Billy’s car.  
Once they reached Abra’s house, they walked up to the porch, the door open and peered inside. Her father lay on the lounge floor. Belle raced over checking his pulse. She looked up at Dan, shaking her head. He frowned. ‘Come on let’s get back to my place, it’s getting late. You’re probably starving, we will start looking for her first thing tomorrow.’  
They hopped back in Billy’s car and set of to Dan’s small apartment, parking the car out the front, Dan grabbed Belle’s shoulder, stopping her before she went to get out. She turned to him. Her eyes full of sorrow.   
‘I’m sorry I dragged you into all this Belle.’ Dan apologised.  
‘You didn’t drag me into anything.’   
‘I’m so sorry. Bad things always seem to happen to the people I care about.’ He said, looking down to his lap.  
‘Don’t say that. I’m still here. We will find Abra, don’t worry please Danny.’ Belle said, placing a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.  
She followed Dan up to his door, his hands shaking as he placed the key in the lock. He flicked on the lights.  
‘Please, go have a shower Dan, I’ll cook us up something. I know you don’t feel like eating but you have to try.’ Belle pleaded.  
Danny nodded, heading into the bathroom. He stood under the steaming hot water, closing his eyes, trying to push the image of Billy killing himself out of his mind. God a drink would be good right about now. He thought to himself.  
Belle got to work preparing something for them to eat. Danny didn’t have much to choose from, so she settled on some toasted sandwiches for them. Something warm, she thought. Her hands trembled as she began slicing up some cheese as Dan walked up behind her and placed his hands on hers, forcing her to stop what she was doing. She turned around to face him, her shaking hands still in his. ‘Come sit down.’ He said, leading her over to sit on the edge of his bed. Dan gave her a soft smile, holding out a handkerchief he started dabbing at the blood that had dried on the side of her head and in her hair. Tenderly, as he did, he stared at her eyes. Belle looked down, as a single silent tear slid down her cheek.   
‘Hey Belle, what’s wrong? Look at me.’ He said, lovingly. ‘Am I hurting you, I’m sorry.’  
She looked up at him. ‘No, no. I’m sorry it’s silly.’  
‘Tell me please.’ He brought an arm around her shoulder pulling her into his own.  
‘Its just, I feel so happy with you, right now, in this moment. But… at the same time I feel so sad and upset over Billy and Abra.’ Belle lifted her head off his shoulder to look him in the eyes.  
Shifting his weight closer to her, Danny touched her cheek stroking it with his thumb softly. His own eyes began to water, he felt the same way. Her hands reached up to his neck and she pulled his head closer, her other hand gripping his shirt at his chest. She kissed him. Tenderly at first. Her lips ghosting over his, as if asking for his permission. Danny returned the kiss, holding either side of her face with his hands, his mouth melting into hers. He smiled into it and could taste the salt from the tear that had run down past her lips before. She held onto him as if her life depended on him as their kiss became more intense, more passionate. He tastes so good. She thought.   
‘I’ve been waiting so long to do that.’ Danny whispered, as they drew pack for a second.  
‘You have no idea.’ She added, drawing him back in for another kiss.  
Danny leant over her, laying her down on the mattress, his hands caressing over her sides and under her shirt. Unable to control himself, Danny’s hands ghosted further up the sides of her torso. Belle gripped the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it over his head. He reached down to help her. Their lips still moving against one another’s, he unbuckled his belt.  
‘Are you sure?’ He asked, pulling away.  
‘Just kiss me Danny.’ She replied simply, pulling off her shirt and her bra.  
He happily obliged as they began kissing again, panting as they pulled off their remaining clothes. They both made love there on his single bed. The first time Danny had been truly happy in a long time.


	7. Shine

The sun shone in through the crack in the curtain the next morning. Belle lay asleep half across Dan’s torso her light blonde hair illuminated by the early morning sun. She yawned opening her eyes, half forgetting where she was. Smiling, she looked up at Dan, he was fast asleep, he looked peaceful. Belle slowly got up, carefully as to not wake him, he needed some sleep. She padded across to the bathroom and turned on the shower, the steam filling up the room. Humming to herself as she stepped in and letting the hot water wash away all her tension. Belle closed her eyes washing her hair and took a deep breath in, she suddenly felt a hand on her bare shoulder as she felt Danny step in next to her. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, he smiled back and kissed her. They took a long shower together, resuming their activities from the night before.

She had jumped back to her apartment and gotten herself some spare clothes, Dan toasted their sandwiches forgotten from the previous night. They sat together at his kitchen bench in silence before Dan spoke.  
‘Can you get a read on Abra, maybe you can jump us to her?’ Asked Dan, looking at Belle hopefully.  
‘I tried already; something is blocking me.’ She stated, feeling hopeless.  
Dan put a hand on her knee, squeezing it to reassure her. ‘I have an idea.’ It took him a long time, until the sun had started to set, to reach her. He sat in front of the blackboard and closed his eyes, reaching to Abra through his Shine. Belle watched him intently as she sat next to him. Gasping, his astral form appeared on the floor of the backseat of a car. Abra was laying across the seat her eyes closed. ‘Hi.’ Danny breathed.  
‘Dan?’ She whispered, looking up.  
Danny looked towards Crow Daddy driving from the front seat and then back to Abra. ‘Did he drug you?’  
She nodded, closing her eyes again.  
‘I’m so sorry.’ Replied Dan. ‘I’m gonna try something, okay? You’re weak, he’s blocking you. I could barely hear you. Gotta trust me, okay?’ Danny reached out his hand to Abra, palm raised and flat. She rested her hand onto his, his consciousness transferring itself into her body.  
Crow looked in the rear-view mirror as Abra, now Dan, sat up. ‘Awake again, huh?’ He stated. ‘Might have to dose you at the next rest stop.’  
‘Where are we going?’ She asked.  
‘Hmm, you know where.’ He returned, staring at the road ahead.  
‘Fuck, I feel hungover.’ She replied, holding her head.  
‘I told you it’s good shit.’  
‘I haven’t felt hungover in years. And you know I don’t miss it, not even a little.’ Abra added.  
Crow gave her a confused look through the mirror.  
‘West, huh?’ She continued. ‘Stayin’ off the major roads. Smart. Crownville. New York.’  
‘Who are you?’ Crow asked, catching on.  
‘I’m the guy that killed your friends.’ Dan replied, though Abra.  
Crow paused. ‘It’s nice to meet you. Neat trick. Haven’t seen this one before.’  
‘Wanna see one more?’ Abra asked, smiling.  
Crow reached for his gun on his belt.  
‘Don’t imagine Rose will be too happy if you shoot the prize.’ She said, matter-of-factly.  
‘I don’t suppose Rose will be too happy about any of this.’ Crow countered. ‘And when that woman gets mad, well, seems to me you know enough to know you might wanna sit this one out. Count your blessings, go on your way.’  
Abra chuckled.  
‘What’s so funny friend?’ Asked Crow.  
‘Well it’s just arrogance. It’s arrogance, really. But it makes sense, if you think you’re gonna live forever, stands to reason. Of course you wouldn’t wear a seatbelt…’  
And with that Abra spun the car, Crow fighting to gain control. Next minute the car ploughed directly into a huge tree. Dan was thrown out of Abra’s consciousness and into the blackboard in his flat. Belle reached forward grabbing in, holding him in a hug.


End file.
